You Never Stop Loving Somebody
by Dakota Kid
Summary: The title really says it all, if I say much more it will give it away. It is a song fic set to a new Big & Rich song that I just had to write a fic for. Now I can continue on the Frontier so if you want more of that r&r this and you will be rewarded! HA!


**Ok kids. Kathy and Elliot are done. KAPUT! (In my perfect little world where things always go my way anyhow and she sure as hell wouldn't be pregnet again!) This is another song fic. Again the song is by Big & Rich from their new CD Between Raising Hell and Amazing Grace. This story is EO but you have to pay attention cause it doesn't really jump out at you until the end! **

_Its complicated when love has faded_

_And you just can't hold on anymore_

_You gotta let go even though you know_

_Your hearts gonna hate it_

_And it just might break it_

Elliot Stabler looked down at the empty Bud bottles setting on his coffee table. He had drank the six pack trying to get over the hurt that finally signing his divorace papers had caused him. You would think that finally being through with that mess would make him happy, estatic even that he and Kathy were finally finished but he knew that a part of him would always love her. She was the mother of his four children and his first love, two things that weren't going to change with more beer or time.

_You never stop loving somebody_

_No matter what you tell yourself_

_You never stop loving somebody_

_You just, start loving somebody else_

Elliot had tried to tell himself over and over again that he couldn't love Kathy anymore for whatever reason. However his stubborn heart didn't listen and kept taht little corner of its self reserved for her. Really it was like Kathy had taken over the little corner that he had once kept reserved for Olivia Benson and Olivia had taken over everything else. He had know since the day Guitano had cut Olivia's neck that he was in love with her and not the she's my best friend or my sister type of love but the I would lay down and die, give everything I have kind of love. He had thought that he was going to loose Olivia that day to Guitano's knife wound only it hadn't been that that had taken her away but the FBI for three months or whatever it was that she had been in Oregon. That had been the most miserable time of his life but it had also been a time for him to reasses his life and get his priorities straight.

_The only solution, is making the conclusion_

_That its just another lesson in life_

_Even though its over_

_It's never really over at goodbye_

_Not matter how hard you try_

Elliot decided as he drained another beer that it would never be over with Kathy. She was his first for a lot of milestones in his life. First, lover, love, wife and she was the mother of his children. That right there would bond them forever. They would attend the same dance recitals, soccer games, weddings, birthday parties for grandchildren and whatever else came up in the lives of their children.

_You never stop loving somebody_

_No matter what you tell yourself_

_You never stop loving somebody_

_You just, start loving somebody else_

_No matter what you say or what you do_

_Even when you find somebody new_

_You never stop loving somebody_

_No matter what you tell yourself_

_You never stop loving somebody_

_You just, start loving somebody else_

_Start loving somebody else_

Elliot was thinking about Olivia when his front door buzzer rang. He went and pushed the button to let whomever was down stairs in. He was sure that it was Maureen, she had called earlier to let him know that she would be stopping by. Elliot was suprised when there was a knock on his door a few minutes later.

"It's open." he said

When Olivia walked through the door instead of Maureen Elliot stood and said, "Liv, what are you doing here?

"I knew that you were signing the papers today so I thought that I'd drop by and see how you were doing." Olivia said

"Oh, well have a seat." Elliot said. "Would you like a beer?"

"No thanks." Olivia said. Elliot was free now and while she wasn't one hundred percent sure what she wanted to say she knew that she had to get her feelings off her chest.

Elliot was having the same thoughts and he and Olivia started trying to talk at the same time.

"Liv."

"El."

They said in unison.

"You first El." Olivia said. They could get to her messy emotional stuff later.

"Ok, don't let what I'm about to say scare you Liv. If you don't feel the same way just tell me and we'll try to pretend that it never happened."

"Just spit it out El." Olivia said, hoping that he was going to say what she thought he was going to say.

"Olivia Benson, I love you and have for a long time and now that I am free to do something about it I would like to." Elliot said.

"Good. I feel the same way El." Olivia said. She felt so realived that they had mutual feelings and she didn't have to hide how she really felt any more.

Elliot didn't continue to talk after that he let his body and lips do the talking as he made passionate love to Olivia for the rest of the night.

Later on he thought to himself, _Yeah I still love Kathy but I love Liv a hell of a lot more._


End file.
